Farting Blond Girls
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pokemon's Farting Bianca decides to try farting with Ness' Mom.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon's Farting Bianca was stinking up Onett as she found herself in the quiet town, having had a buffet from a garbage can with Ness as she took his advice to go visit his house to find a fellow gassy blonde hair woman with a lot of stink. Bianca was thrilled by this prospect since she loved passing gas.

"Ooh, I'm glad there exists someone else who loves being stinky like me!" Bianca said as she was fanning the pungent air she was crafting from her fart factory as she entered the home. "It sure would be fun to form a butt band with a new girl!"

"Ahh, so you're this smelly chick that my son was mentioning to me through his PSI ability," Ness' Mom greeted as she was letting out rancid flatulence herself while bending over in the living room. "I'm happy to have a new partner to let it rip!"

"My, this place is already filled with such a potent stench!" Bianca giggled. "It's like I've stepped into an eggy oven!"

"Well you ain't feel anything yet." Ness' Mother teased "Because there's more goodness in the oven, if you know what I mean."

Ness' Mommy took in a deep breath as she wiggled her hips, with her pink dress gaining a brown stain as she exploded a PK Fart out of her rear, laughing as her methane explosion caused the entire house to shake. Bianca was literally blown back into the door as she had her giggles transform into a laugh as she clearly enjoyed the gas blast that she felt.

"Whoa, that felt like 1 of my poots!" Bianca exclaimed as she pooted off the ground as she headed back into the house, which had a fog of flatulent prowess within it. "Can I show ya one of mine?"

"I would love to feel your fuel!" Ness' Momma stated as she positioned herself upward.

Feeling her stomach growl, Bianca placed her hands on her smelly fart filled big butt as she had her rump roar a thunderous tuba toot that caused the trees outside to collapse and the grass wilt. Bianca continued letting out smaller tuba like farts as she winked while fanning the air, having impressed Ness' motherkin.

"Whew, that is a super strong gust!" Ness' mum replied as she was filled with laughs to go with her toots as if the flatulent component was laughing gas. "And I thought I was a smell from hell!"

"Peeyew! I'm gonna need new underwear after that!" Bianca squealed as she moved her hips while enjoying her tuba farts, approaching Ness' ma as she came face to face with her. "You wanna put butts together?"

"Oh that would be lovely!" Ness' mama stated as she placed her motherly can over Bianca's donk, with both of the blonde haired women farting as they felt their rooting tooty butts rumble each other, making both gals laugh it up. "It feels like I'm in a theme park ride!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca and Ness' Mother were continuing their stinky cacophony as they were enjoying the eggy smells they were crafting with their under thunder, with both of the blonde girls laughing as they enjoyed seeing each of their farting big butts break wind as the paint was beginning to peel from the intense pungent methane.

"Ooh I hope there's fresh underwear in here for us to stink up!" Bianca chimed above her bassy farts while wiggling her hips to make them more tuba like. "Because I feel so fresh from being so dirty!"

"You've read my mind!" Ness' Mom responded with her own sloppy poots as she spanked her tooting thighs to leave a brown stain on her red dress. "My kid is so in touch with his PSI energy because part of the reason is due to him inheriting my skills, which is in passing fart gas!"

"Wow, so you passed on your genes while having the steamy fumes go with it?"

"Oh you bet, because flatulence runs well in my family!"

The two blonde women continued breaking wind as they were laughing, with both of them going to need new dresses since they made such a stunk funk in their current ones that they managed to fart holes through them that revealed their brown stained panties!


	3. Chapter 3

"Golly my gosh, we certainly did a number on your house!" Bianca giggled as she bumped hips with Ness' Mother, the girls simultaneously exploding with sloppy farts as the people of Onett were caught off guard by how loud and smelly the methane was.

"Well that's what happens when you choose to stay in all day. The gas in my ass has to go somewhere!" Ness' Mom laughed as she patted her nonstop farting butt, with her pink dress having an enormous brown stain.

Bianca continued with her gleeful giggles as she wiggled about to make more farts come out of her, with the clothing she wore also having a case of going through a dirty day. "I know! Hey, why don't we see how much food we can stuff down and fart out? You think that will be the farty to end a party?"

"Let me think about it," Ness' Mommy considered as she paused for a moment, with a turned on smirk appearing across her face as another bubbly poot popped right out of her chamber of stink. "Yeah I can definitely see that being fun, let's do it!"

And thus did the gassy girls proceeded to make their way towards the groceries, where they were able to buy as much food as they wanted by virtue of the store not wanting to get obliterated in the flatulent storm that was brewing about, with the female farters making their way towards a picnic spot by the baseball field as they started eating up the hordes of food they had. Both of their stomachs growling went in hand with the big burps they belched, as they temporarily paused their wind breaking to let it build up in pungent power. After several minutes, both Bianca and Ness' Momma had bloated stomachs, with them farting in unison a bassy cacophony of under thunder that caused the various buildings surrounding them in Onett to collapse as the citizens and random enemies lurking about were sure to stay clear and away from this steamy mess.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooh I'm liking how this outfit suits me," Ness' Mom said in a calm voice while donning Bianca's usual clothing, ripping an explosive eggy gas blast that puffed up the white dress like you would expect a fart to do.

Bianca giggled while breaking wind in such a smelly fashion while donning the uniform of the mother, playfully fanning it away. "Right back at you girl; this 1 really fits like a glove!"

Bianca and Ness' Mommy continued farting together for the household was surprisingly durable in handling such massive methane. It wasn't long until Ness and Pikachu came into the house, with both of them literally shocked at how stinky the place was from the gassy girls farting it up. The farty women in question thought simply looked at each other with mischievous smirks.


End file.
